Clan Raven
by MiTcH67
Summary: Just a story I started writing awhile back about a boy who lands in the world of Final Fantasy tactics and begins his quest to make the strongest clan around, decided I'd start writing a bit more to the story since I've suddenly gained interest in it again


I still cant remeber how I got here my memory is fuzzy but I can remember what I was doing when everything started to change  
>We were at a party me,julz,ish,matt,claasz and tyler when the weather started to go haywire. "Hey Mitch what the hell is happening to the sky its snowing for crying out loud", tyler called across to me as a tiny flakes of snow started to fall from the sky. Huh its snowing but hows that possible in Australia I thought but didnt have time to think for to long because Ish called out "Holy shit what the hell is that" and I looked up to see a massive tornado heading towards us. We all started to run to the house to get cover but suddenly a massive wave rose up over the house and came barreling towards us. "Okay now this is just weird I mean 2 natural diasters at once in Australia something is up" I was saying as the wave swept us up and as air started to escape from my lungs the whole world went black.<p>And now I wake up in a strange desert like city and the inhabitants around me are strange there are lizard people, bunny like women with ears and also dog like creatures but on the bright side there were humans as well. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that there were small buildings everywhere and the way they were built made them look like olden style types of buildings. I decided to have a wander and walked off towards the open area to get a better view. As I was walking into the open I ran into one of those lizard creatures. "Hey watch were your going ssson" he hissed at me. They were at least a foot taller than me and one was wearing a bronze type of armour the other was wearing a leather garb. "Im so sorry I wasnt watching were I was going", I apologised bowing low to the ground and then looking back up to see the two watching me with curiosity and then burst out laughing. "Sssay your a funny kid", the monk said as he walked over and patted me on the back. "Whatss your name ssson", he hissed as we started walking off towards a bar. "Uhhh Mitch pleased to meet you" as I extended my hand to shake with his. His grip was firm as he returned the shake. We walked into a bar that was bursting with conversation there were so many different people here. "Ssso I can tell by your expression you arent in a clan then", and I looked up at the Lizard and replied "Yes and may I ask what is a clan",the lizard cracked up laughing again and slapped me on the back "HAHAHA get a load of thisss guy Gutsworth, sssso you dont know what a clan is well let me explain". "here in ivalice there iss clanssss that do work around Ivalice doing any job people want them to do from say helping them garden to killing of creaturess of theifsss we are as you might say assistants to helping people out you catch me ssso far" he looked over at me and I nodded slightly getting this. "Ssso us clans do all the work and the better the work the more fame you get of course other clans want to be better than the clans so sometimes we have fightsss but no one dies due to the judges who control lawss which are annoying thingsss at timess they ssay what you can and cant do such as no use of swordsss or other thingsss like that" he looked down at me and I nodded since I finally understood it all. "So what do you do if you dont have a clan then" and the lizard answered my question "Well you try and join up with a clan then", I looked around the room and was guessing no one would want to employ me and kid with no idea where he was or doing. "Ssssay I ssuposse you could join up with us until ya find a clan" and I turned around and the lizard was smiling. I decided sure why not and agreed "excellent now we must go down to the shop and get you a job class" I had no idea what these classes were but as we walked along the street the bangaa as I found out what those lizard creatures were explained, "Well jobs are a type of person you are there are jobs such as solders, mages and othersss what race you are depends on your job really", when we arrived at the shop there were tons of items ranging from staffs to swords and armour. "So what can I get for ya boys" the young lady behind the counter asked us. "ssay kid what do you reckon youd be good asss" I thought about it for awhile and then decided well I reckon id be pretty good as a fighter" and then looked at the fighters blades they were awesome. "Okay then give us a sweep blade, head band, survival vest, shadow blade, dash boots and some gauntlets". The lady handed all these over and Ardin the monk handed over the money and we walked out of the shop. "Okay kid put these on and youll become a fighter in no time" as I put on the armour and everything I felt my body begin to change and as I looked down I looked the same but felt a little different. "well lookss like your a fighter now welcome to clan bangaa" I picked up both blades and reliased they felt light in my hands. "Ahh now to tell you about techs and other things, techs are abilities you learn later on for your race right now you only know rush and beatdown and before you can learn others you must master these ones, also you have reaction abilites that help in combat right now yours is strikeback so when someone attacks you physically you can quickly block their attack and return it, now finally there is support abilities these help as well in combat you have double sword where you can wield two swords easily now it will take you a long time to master this move so dont go off and try to learn others just yet" I put the two blades over my back and looked around at this place which was my new home. "Ssso suppose we should go get a mission then" and Ardin walked back into the pub and went up to the pubmaster and asked if there were any missions. "Well Ardin there is one left a particarly hard one seems that clan borzi are having a shipment of weapons coming in we need someone to take out that caravan and get the weapons problem is that its heavily guarded" we accepted the mission anyway and as we walking out of the pub Ardin explained to me that Clan Borzi was an evil clan that wanted to control all of Ivalice and they needed to be stopped. Outside the borders of Cyril we waited in the bushes for the caravan to arrive.<p>

Only a few hours later the carravan appeared and next to it was defenders and paladins. The defenders all wore diamond armour and helmets and wielded defenders so did the paladins. "Thiss aint gonna be easy they all have high defense but we can beat em down" Ardin said as he pulled out two kaiser knuckles and attached them to his hands. "on my word we all move and strike it hard and fassst" Selm looked at me and I nodded to him. As soon as Ardin called we burst out of the bushes with incredible speed thanks to our dash boots and ran straight for the caravan. I drew my two blades out and raised them in the air as I charged forward. The defenders looked up and readied themselves for the clash. Ardin leapt high in the air and swung both fists in the air and a spiral of air crashed into the two paladins knocking them backwards. I noticed the move as air render it rips through any armour and damages the target. With the two paladins out Selm and I took a defender each and charged. The defender I was facing already had his diamond shield locked in defense and was watching me daring me to charge. I assesed the terrain and decided it best for my rush attack. I ran straight for the defender and he thought it was his lucky day. Right when I was at his shield I swung both my swords hard through the air they knocked into the defenders shield and as he was about to swing his sword he was thrown back and lost his balance. I quickly used this to my advantage and charged forward kicking his shield out his hand and then stepped back allowing him to stand up. "Sstupid boy youll pay for that" he hissed at me and gripped the sword with two hands and I reliased he was using double hand and his power would have increased so I should be careful.

I waited for the Defender to charge at me so i could use strikeback on him since he didnt know my reaction skill. Just on cue the defender gripped his defender harder and charged straight for me and swung his sword in the air. Just as he swung it down on me I paried the sword away with my shadow blade and then swung my sweep blade straight at him. I connected with his helmet and knocked it off then spun around and brought my shadow blade around and connected with his head. Since this was a mission he wouldnt be killed but was knocked out for the rest of the battle. I looked across to see Selm battling away with his defender. Both were fighting defensivley blocking with their shields and then striking with the sword. Selm then charged at the Defender and his shortsword lite up to a green colour and he then struck the defender shield. That move he just used was speedbreak and it slowed the defenders movement down a considerable amount. Selm then ran around the back of the defender and then struck his back with the sword and he was down for the count.

We re grouped just at the door of the carriage and Ardin slowly opened the door and was met with a swing of a knife straight at his head. Ardin jumped out of the way and avoided the knife thanks to his reaction ability reflex. Selm and I charged through the door and saw a theif standing in the corner wielding a khurki and a scaramax and was wearing a briginande which was a vest made out of bronze links. "So you boys took out the guards of the caravan not to bad but I dont think you'll be able to win agaisnt a Borozi Capo". So this is a borozi capo i thought to myself as I drew both my blades and readied for his attack. Immedaitley he started to form seals and I didnt know what he was doing but then he muttered metal veil and shards of metal struck Selm in the face and he reeled back from the pain and yelled "I can't sssee anything", Ardin suddenly yelled to me "Becareful he knowss ninja techniquesss and just blinded Selm" and he charged straight at me with both daggers raised. I parried both with my blade and swung my rush blade at him but he flipped over it and threw a knife at me. It struck my arm and I dropped my rush blade and gripped my left arm which had blood rushing out, and gripped my shadow blade slightly harder and charged at him again. This time when I swung my blade and he ducked I delievered a hard kick into his gut which he didnt expect and threw him agaisnt the wall of the caravan. He recovered in time and started again to mutter another seal but before he could finish his chant Ardin charged in and slammed his entire body crumpling him agaisnt the wall. Ardin slowly staggered back to his feet and I quickly ran over to help him up and saw that the theif was knocked out cold, "Body Slam its a double edged sword deals high damage to the opponent and also to you as well", Ardin said as he stumbled slightly over to Selm and pulled out of his pocket a cure all pill and told Ardin to swallow it. Suddenly Selm was back up again and the darkness that was inflicted on him was cured. We waited outside the front of the caravan with the Borozi's all tied up but before the judges got here we took a look at their weapon stash and helped ourselves to some of their items, weapons and cash as well.

The judges arrived on time and escorted the thieves to prison while one of the represenitives for the judges gave us our reward for the job which was 10,000 gil. "Sssweet look at all thiss money we have", Selm smiled as he stared at the bag full of money we earned. We stopped off at the Tavern when it started to get dark and got a beer to drink for all of us. "Ssso kid you did pretty good out there I musst sssay I'm impressed by what you did and I suppose you can hang with our clan until you can find a clan and make one for yoursself". I smiled and lay back in the chair staring at the ceiling, I didnt know where my friends were or what happened to them but at least I've managed to make friends and get in a clan. "Well I'm going upstairs to take a sleep I'll see you guys in the mornining", I called out to Selm and Ardin as I entered into my room and collapsed onto the bed and drifted off into sleep wondering what awaited me tommorow.


End file.
